


love and war

by Captain_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_impala/pseuds/Captain_impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: sam and dean have started up another prank war and things go wrong(depending on your point of view)</p><p>Parings: deanxreader</p><p>Word count:1257</p><p>Warnings: smut, oral(male receiving),multiple orgasms,mention of performance enhancing drugs, unprotected sex(don’t try this at home kids),language and pranks</p><p>Date:July,11.2016</p><p>Wrote this instead of the challenge thingy I’m supposed to be doing,oh well. Hope you all enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	love and war

Three weeks that’s how long you had gone without a case and it had begun to get to all of you. About a week ago one of the boys (you’re not sure which,but you believe it to be dean) had restarted the prank war. It had all started innocently enough,itching powder in Sam’s clothes, cool-ade in deans shower head, just little things to irritate one another. But they soon grew tired of playing it safe. using things like laxatives and crushed up sleeping pills in Sam’s coffee( not a pleasant combination you might add) or nair in deans body wash, kept things interesting to say the least. But what Sam did next took the cake.

It was late morning when you and the boys decided to call it a day and stop looking for a case. so naturally you suggested a lazy day with a movie that night,which of course means junk food. As everyone starts making a list Sam volunteers to go get it, much to your surprise. A couple hours later and Sam returns with every ones goodies,licorice for Himself,pie for dean of course And (y/f/f) ice cream for you. Dean let you pick the movie so of course you picked (y/f/m) much to Sam’s dismay.

“Are we really watching this again? You pick this every time. Sam grumbled

“Yes we are,come on Sam you know it’s my favorite” you responded using his puppy eyes on him till he gave in.

As everyone starts eating dean makes some comment about his pie tasting funny,to which Sam just chuckled, you figure it’s just because Sam keeps telling dean how bad they are for him.

About 25 minutes into the movie dean stands abruptly and heads to the bathroom, trying to find out what’s going on you look over to Sam how can no longer breathe because he’s laughing so hard.

“Samuel Winchester what did you do to your brother!?” You question glaring at him

“I might have put three or four viagra in his pie”   
He managed to get out in between fits of laughter

At hearing that you went back to check on your boyfriend. Opening your bedroom door you walk in to see Dean sprawled out on the bed, his pants down to his thighs and his hand around his cock pumping at a vicious speed. Seeing dean like this immediately sends heat flooding downwards ,rubbing your legs together for some sort of friction you decide to wait and watch Dean come undone by his own hands. You watch as he slides his hand up and down his length meeting each stroke with a pump of his hips,running his thumb over the tip using the pre-cum as a lubricant. By now his head is thrown back, eyes shut and lip swollen for biting it so much. His strokes become faster and you know he’s close by how swollen the tip is,a couple more pumps and he erupts like a volcano spewing white sticky cum all over his hand,thighs and lower stomach. As he calms down you notice he’s still hard.

Walking over to him you lean down and lick some off of his hand, sucking his first two fingers into your mouth. Releasing his fingers you reach up and kiss him, swiping your tongue a cross his lower lip asking for access to which he gladly grants. Opening his mouth your tongues battle for dominance as you start Palming his still hard cock,he hisses at the sudden pressure still being extremely sensitive,but after a few gentle strokes he begins to moan. Removing your lips from his you kneel in front of him and tentatively kiss the tip,wrapping one hand around the base and the other massaging his balls. Swirling your tongue around the tip you suck him into your mouth, pumping what you can’t fit with your hand. Dean throws his head back in pure bliss,chest rising and falling at a fast pace. You continue to bob your head up and down along his length hollowing out your cheeks and taking him deeper into your throat.

”(Y/N) I’m gunna cum!“ He shouts as you swallow around him making him shoot his load down your throat,swallowing down everything he’s giving you till he stops.

Pulling off and wiping your mouth with the back of your hand you stare down at his lap,eyes wide with amazement at the fact that he’s still standing at attention.

You crawl up and he puts his head in your lap.   
“What the fuck? I’ve never been hard this long, why won’t it just go down. I don’t think I can cum again but this fucking hurts.” Dean says as he runs a hand across his face in frustration 

“Dean,Sam put viagra in your pie as part of this whole prank war you started ” you say calmly as you rub his temples “you can ether wait for it to go down by itself or you can fuck me till it goes back to normal or you’re to sensitive and can’t take anymore.” You add with a slight smirk knowing what he’ll choose.

At that he flips you over and pulls you in for a bruising kiss,hands roaming everywhere till he grabs the bottom of your shirt and pulls it up and over your head. His hands immediately reach up to cup your bra covered breasts, squeezing lightly before reaching behind to unsnap it. As soon as your top half was uncovered dean began attacking you with kisses and love bites ,leaving more than enough marks across your torso till he reached your pants. Slowly pulling them and your panties down your legs till you were totally bear in front of him. Running a finger through your folds he moaned in approval at just how wet you are. “Is this all from you watching me get myself off? He asked

You nodded eagerly before asking “what were you thinking of baby, What were you imagining as you wrapped your hand around your cock?”

“You,how your boobs bounce when you ride me,how good your ass looks when I take you from behind,how tight your pussy is when you cum around my cock.” He said with a growl as he nipped at your neck while slowly sliding into you,both moaning at the feeling.

“shit, baby you’re so big. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to how you fill me up"you say as he fully sheaths himself, giving you a moment to adjust. Wiggling your hips to let him know he can move now. He begins with slow shallow thrusts before he starts really pounding into you. Moving one of your legs to his shoulder to get a better angle ,hitting your g-spot every time and you know you won’t last long.

“Dean,babe I’m close!” You say,digging your nails in his biceps.

“I know,I am too. Just wait for me.” He says as he reaches between the both of you to rub your clit. “Cum for me “he whispers to you as his pace begins to become erratic. A few more thrusts and you cum with a shout of his name,clenching down on him as he cums with you,emptying himself deep within you.

Laying down beside you he notices that he’s beginning to soften,pulling you close to his chest “thank you for helping me I don’t know what I’d do without you ” he says as he kisses your cheek

“You’d probably still be using your hand,"you responded "oh and remind me to thank Sammy in the morning” you added with a chuckle


End file.
